<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ties of Namimori by The_world_is_crazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032823">Ties of Namimori</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_world_is_crazy/pseuds/The_world_is_crazy'>The_world_is_crazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Big Brother Sasagawa Ryouhei, Chaotic Good, China Rules the Triads, Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Even Reborn Fears Him, F/M, Gen, He is Yakuza Royalty, Iemitsu mess up BIG TIME, Japan is BAMF with a SWORD, Japan is the Leader of the Yakuza, Minor Japan/North Italy (Hetalia), Neglectful Sawada Nana, Protective Japan, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Tsunayoshi has a twin, Student Council President Tsuna, The Italies are Mafia Royalty, Tsuna is raised by the Yakuza, Tsundere Gokudera Hayato, Warning: Rokudou Mukuro, Yakuza, Yes Reborn, like seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_world_is_crazy/pseuds/The_world_is_crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening his eyes, he found himself a child again. This is normal, towns and cities are not immortal like countries after all. That doesn't mean he expected being reborn as the next Vongola Decimo. Atleast he has his new family with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Japan &amp; North Italy &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Japan &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Japan/North Italy (Hetalia), North Italy &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, North Italy &amp; South Italy (Hetalia), Romeo &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Namimori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsuna is Namimori and Namimori is Tsuna. This changes a lot of things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cherry blossoms fall as he stares at the man on the other side of the pond. He can feel the people as they build in the land, his land. They are his people, but who exactly is he?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man opened his mouth, and answered the unasked question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Namimori"</em>
</p><p>He is Namimori, he had been Namimori. Before there was even a Sawada Tsunayoshi, he had already been Namimori. And he is a child once more.</p><p>It is not so surprising. After all, unlike countries, cities and towns are not immortal. Instead their memories are transferred, from one life to the next.</p><p>He remembered before he is Tsuna, he was an old woman. Before then, he had been a son of a ramen shop owner. And before that, he was a law enforcer.</p><p>Regardless of his past lives, he is now Sawada Tsunayoshi, the son of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana, twin brother of Sawada Ienari.</p><p>How strange it is that he had been born with Italian heritage. Perhaps this had something to do with the future of his people? Never had this happened before.</p><p>Despite this unknown, Namimori is excited. A different life with such heritage, who knows what is in store for him? Atleast he is guaranteed to have new experiences.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He always knew he is the unfavored child. It is easy to tell, even without being Namimori, that his new father pampers Ienari more.</p><p>When his father left overseas, his mother started favoring his twin over him. He would have been fine with the treatment, but being Namimori allowed him to know what the woman is thinking.</p><p>It is sad that Sawada Nana believes that he is the reason his father left. Being Namimori allows him to know that the woman will never outgrew the idea that he is the reason they are not a perfect family. It did not help that his father, when he visits or calls, seems to ignore him.</p><p>Namimori fears for his new life.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He is two when he found his true father.</p><p>It happened when they were in the park. He is playing in the sandbox alone, while his mother entertains his brother. </p><p>His treatment had gotten worse over the year. His mother now starts to neglect him in favor of his brother. Namimori is fine, even if it hurts that someone that is part of him wants nothing to do with him. He just wishes that he could find a way to leave before things gets worse.</p><p>It was then he notice a man. He is wearing a white uniform with gold accents and was walking towards him. Namimori instantly knew who he is.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you not lonely?" Namimori, Aikawa Sakura, asked as her feet splashes on the pond. The man in formal kimono next to her, stares at her blankly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, you do not talk to others like you. So are you not lonely?" Aikawa elaborate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have you."</em>
</p><p>Honda Kiku, the personification of Japan, stares at him. "It is nice to see you again, my child."</p><p>Namimori cannot help the grin in his face. No matter what incarnation, Japan is always someone he considers a father. Other cities or towns would see him either a father, brother, or a comrade depending on the incarnation, but Namimori is the only one to see him as his father. Even if his incarnation has a father, Japan is his true father.</p><p>"Otou-san." Namimori said, extending his hands as a sign to hug him. Japan reached him and did as he wanted him too.</p><p>"Do you like your new incarnation?"</p><p>It is the question he had always ask. The few times he came in contact with the incarnations of other towns or even a city, they admit it was the first question Japan says to them.</p><p>"Kaa-san likes Ie-kun and forgets me. Tou-san is not at home a lot." Namimori said, lisping on a few words. He then proceeds to point at his mother and brother who were exiting the park to prove his point.</p><p>His father's eyes narrowed at the leaving pair. Namimori sees this as the perfect opportunity, and yanked the nation's pants to gain his attention.</p><p>"Can I stay with you?" As an added touch, he gave him his puppy eyes. Japan gave a small smile before lifting him.</p><p>"Alright, but you will have to return every once in a while to your new 'family'." The way he said family tells Namimori Japan would rather he do not return. Unfortunately, he has to keep appearance.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He is five when he almost died. </p><p>It had happened on one of those rare weeks he spends with his mother and brother. Japan had bought a house in the town, but he still has to stay once in a while at his supposed home.</p><p>That week happens to be the day his other father visits along with a guest. Apparently, his father's boss was coming as well.</p><p>He is ready to greet the foreign man, just like he had greeted the other foreign men who had lived on his land. For some reason, the moment the man came in, his intuition is giving red flags. </p><p>It was only when he felt his flames disappear, does he realize exactly what his intuition was warning him about.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>North Italy gave Japan a bright smile. When she discovered that Nono was coming to Japan, she had excitedly followed as well.</p><p>"Ve~ I like your new place Japan!" Felicia said, admiring Japan's new mansion. It has a simple yet luxurious decor, Feli can't help but admire. Despite how large it is, it still gives a cozy and homey atmosphere.</p><p>"Thank you for the compliment, Italy-chan." Japan said, sipping his tea. Both of them chatted some more afterwards, their topics ranging from recent news to gossip.</p><p>"And then, South Korea-kun responded to Taiwan-chan that-" Japan stop midsentence, his face going pale. Italy noticed how Japan had stiffened and was clenching his teacup.</p><p>"Ve~ Did something wrong happened?" Feli asked, giving Japan a disarming smile. She needs to know what is wrong especially since Nono was here in Japan. </p><p>"Namimori."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He felt so cold, so empty. The voices that always resonates had been silenced. The things that made him being erased. He doesn't know who he is. </p><p>"-seal had made him forget." That voice sounds familiar. It was male and the voice held such worry.</p><p>Who is he? Why is that voice so familiar? Why cannot he remember who he is? What is happening?</p><p>"-cult to remove." Another voice said. This one is female and held lightness into it.</p><p>What was happening?</p><p>As if answering his question, his memories started returning. A town with ties to the underworld. Namimori. He is Namimori.</p><p>Namimori opened his eyes, the memories having returned. There was Japan, looking at him with worry. North Italy was standing next to him.</p><p>Before he can say anything, Japan hugged him. Nami cannot help but let the tears he was holding flow. Japan rubbed his hand on the back of his head.</p><p>"It's alright. You're fine." For some reason, Japan seems to say it more to himself then to him. Nami knew why though. "You were dead for a few minutes. We almost didn't made it."</p><p>The choked sob Japan gave while saying it, broke Nami's heart. He had almost died. He <em>had </em>died. He knew that a town or city's death hurts the nation, the fact that he would have died so young would be more painful.</p><p>"They sealed your sky flames." The other nation, North Italy, says looking away in shame. Of course she would be ashamed. It was, after all, her own people who did it.</p><p>Nami reached towards the other nation, and made her join the hug. He can sense a connection towards her, the same connection he has with Japan.</p><p>"I guess you sensed the connection then." Japan said. Nami didn't respond, instead choosing to hug both of them tighter. He doesn't want to let them go anytime soon</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"<em>Ve~ You're going to Japan? I'll come to!</em>"</p><p>Timoteo, the Vongola Nono, had a bad feeling all the way to Japan. It had started when Iemitsu asked him to seal his eldest flames, and while he is reluctant, he had agreed.</p><p>To make matters worse, Felicia Vargas was coming with them. The Vargas family, <em>not </em>Famiglia, are a powerful family. They have power over the Cosa Nostra, influence in the government, and connections around the world. They are even friendly with the Vindice!</p><p>While the Mafia considers Vongola as royalty, the Vargas are the true rulers. The founding father of the Mafia is a Vargas for Primo's sake!</p><p>"<em>I can't wait to go to Namimori. My friend bought a new house there.</em>"</p><p>When they had landed, Felicia was quick to split from them. Timoteo's bad feeling only grew worse from there.</p><p>When he finally saw the boy, he felt dread. The boy's eyes hold such innocence. It reminds him that the boy in front of him is a civilian. The boy is someone untainted with blood. A plethora of childish innocence that glows with a bright orange in the little child's eyes. To seal a Sky so young, it felt so wrong.</p><p>Regardless, Timoteo must do this. </p><p>Bringing such innocence into the Mafia, not if he can be spared, is cruel. The boy is a Sky, an active one, and so very young. He would be a target for enemy famiglias. </p><p>Yes, sealing him is the only option.</p><p>"Ve~ Nono, did you enjoy your visit?" Felicia said, a sharp thing pricking his chest betraying the hug. Felicia look at him, truly look at him with open eyes. "Namimori is a nice place with interesting people. The sky is beautiful there too."</p><p>The way she said it, it held a warning. "<em>The sky is beautiful there too</em><em>.</em>" Does that mean she knows about him sealing a little Sky?</p><p>"Ve~ You know I like you, right?" The sharp object was push harder. Timoteo knew Felicia means more than she was saying. "I just hope you won't do anything to make me hate you. Ve~"</p><p>Another warning. </p><p>She knows. She knows that he had sealed a Sky, one who is so young. She knows that he had <em>sealed</em> a child, an innocent <em>civilian</em>.</p><p>"Ve~ I hope you understand what your actions might cause." Felicia knew. Felicia knew exactly what he had done. He should not have agreed to Iemitsu's idea. He should have told the man to figure out his own problems. Now one of the only people more powerful than him is threatening him.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Felicia." Timoteo said, stopping himself from stuttering. Felicia beamed and let go, showing that the sharp object was a souviner tower.</p><p>"Ve~ I want pasta! Then we can get pizza, and then more pasta!" Felicia said, making her way to the car. </p><p>Timoteo watched the woman leave. He is still shaken by the Vargas' actions. He understood clearly what Felicia was telling him. The message was loud and clear. He just hopes he will leave alive.</p><p>"<em>You have done something you shouldn't have and you will pay the consequences.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Namimori and the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The nations and Namimori meet and the nations reactions to the town</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of them had expected it to happen. None of them had expected Japan and North Italy to end up together. Sure the two are close, but they had thought it is because they are former members of the Axis.</p><p>The world had expected Italy and Germany to be together. Italy is more affectionate towards the German. That is until one of the more observant nations pointed out what they had missed.</p><p>Japan is uncomfortable towards public displays of affection, and Italy respected that. Italy is more affectionate to Germany since Germany never told her not to. </p><p>The nations had thought Italy had a thing for Germany due to her abundant hugs to the stern nation. They had missed the looks Japan and Italy sent to each other, the way Japan would inch closer to the Italian, the way Italy's smiles are brighter towards the Asian.</p><p>How the world found out the two are together would have been hilarious, if it had not been so embarrassing.</p><p>It happened on their World Meeting, the meeting all nations attend every two months. Technically it happened <em>before</em> the meeting started.</p><p>Ironically, it was Germany of all nations who found out. He is always one of the first to arrive, being the one to set up the area. The only nations to beat him in punctuality in a daily basis are either England, who likes being first to make sure France will not spread rumors about him, Switzerland, who claims he needs to be in a seat granting neutrality, or China, who would make sure to seat as far away from Russia. Japan always beats him without fail, unless he cannot attend the meeting.</p><p>The scene that greeted him made him freeze and turn him as red as Spain's tomatoes. There is Italy and Japan next to each other. That was not surprising, except for Italy being early. No, it was the fact that they were lock in a heated make out session.</p><p>Japan would fervently deny the story, while Italy would flee the moment someone ask her how they were found out. Germany was a lost cause, he'll just turn red and start stuttering.</p>
<hr/><p>When the world thought Japan and Italy together was surprising enough, the fact that both are raising a kid is even more surprising. Once again, the world found out through a World Meeting.</p><p>The meeting started surprising enough already. For one thing, Japan was late. This had never happened before, and the nations were worried. That is until someone pointed out that North Italy was also late.</p><p>"You think they are doing <em>it</em>." A certain perverted European nation said. That statement caused many nations to turn bright red. </p><p>"I doubt Japan would be so irresponsible!" England sputtered, trying to stop his blush. Many other nations agree, knowing how Japan is with public displays of affection..</p><p>..or emotion.</p><p>"Maybe we shou-" Whatever Germany was about to say was cut off with the door bursting open. There standing and slightly out of breath was Japan. The Asian proceeded to apologized profusely. Italy entered, carrying a child. </p><p>Wait, child?!</p><p>Everyone could only gape as Italy started babbling apologies. All of them were at lost, even the ones close to the two nations have no clue on who the kid is.</p><p>"Japan." Germany said, cutting off the still apologizing nation. "Who is that boy?"</p><p>"Namimori."</p><p>That explains it.</p><p>Namimori is the town Japan is rather fond of. They knew Namimori is still young on this lifetime, but that does not explain Italy's connection.</p><p>"And what does Italy have to do with this?" China said, voicing the question. Namimori stares at the nations with contained awe. China bit his lips, stopping himself from rushing to hug the town.</p><p>"He's half-Italian."</p><p>Everyone gape once more. A town with double heritage, unheard of! Suddenly, everything clicked. And now the world wants to know more about the little town.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Romano, South Italy, Lovino Vargas, whatever name you choose, is very different from his sister. He is the one who represents the darker side of Italy. He is the one who holds the Mafia in his veins, not his sister.</p><p>So watching over a foreign town stemmed of Mafia makes him curse the Vongola.</p><p>Those idiotos actually thought that buying the land of Namimori was a good idea! Japan is Yakuza, not Mafia. He should have called the Vindice the moment he had discovered how far they have gone.</p><p>After all, a town with foreign blood is new. Not truely, there are cases of towns and cities being given to a different nation whose next life is in a different nationality. But to have <em>two</em> nationalities, that is new.</p><p>But he did not call the Vindice.</p><p>Not with how his nephew acts as if it is normal. As if being Italian-Japanese instead of pure Japanese is normal for a personification of a <em>Japanese</em> town. </p><p>
  <strike>Considering the town's history, it was not surprising</strike>
</p><p>So he is fine with it. He will not call the Vindice. Not if his nephew smiles at him in the reserved way Japan has yet his gestures wild like Italy. Not if his nephew greets him in Italian yet wears a Japanese kimono. Not if his nephew is fine with his heritage.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Again!"</p><p>China watches his nephew do the stances. He cannot help the small smile in his face, as the boy dance with the small sparks of Sky flames. </p><p>It was new to him, the idea of his nephew with dual nationalities. In over four thousand years of living, only one case like this had happened that he knows of.</p><p>One of Constantinople's, Istanbul's lives had been a half-Greek half-Turkish. Turkey, who at that time was the Ottoman Empire, had been surprised when it had happened.</p><p>China knew little about Istanbul's life at that time. Turkey had kept them away from everyone, afraid on what his boss might do against the poor personification.</p><p>Speaking of which, Yao eyes his old friend. The Turk was staring at the town, too lost at his memories of those times.</p><p>He, along with what is left of the Ancients, are the only ones who can find an explanation to why Namimori is such.</p><p>So far, he can only say Namimori symbolizes his town and people's futures. A future with both Italy and Japan. </p><p>Yao sighed, these would be long years to come. He looks at the boy, full of innocence yet holds wisdom, and barks out another order.</p><p>"Again!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Tomatoes~</p><p>Red tomatoes~</p><p>I love mio tomatoes~" Spain sang, strumming his guitar. Namimori, meanwhile, was picking up the tomatoes in his garden.</p><p>"Tomatoes~</p><p>Ripe tomatoes~</p><p>Fresh tomatoes~</p><p>I love mio tomatoes~" Spain finished singing, putting down his guitar. He gave the town a bright smile.</p><p>It had been so long since he had a little one with him. His towns and cities normally raised by their families of that life. His children had long since grown up. Spain admits, he missed having a child close to him. </p><p>This is one of the reasons why he is all too happy to watch over children, be they towns, cities, or even just normal humans.</p><p>"Little one, that tomato isn't ripe yet."</p><p>Namimori looks at him, before eyeing the tomato he had picked. The boy gave him an adorable pout, it took a lot of restraint to keep himself from smothering the town with hugs.</p><p>"Pick that one instead!" Antonio said, pointing to a ripe tomato. The town was quick to obey, smiling brightly.</p><p>"Zio Spain?"</p><p>"Si?"</p><p>"Can you play the song again?" Namimori said, looking him with hopeful eyes. Spain grinned and ready his guitar, and he starts playing.</p><p>"Tomatoes~</p><p>Red Tomatoes~</p><p>I love mio tomatoes~"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>England grinned, fixing Namimori's eyepatch. When Japan had asked him earlier that week to take the town to a cosplay convention for him, England had all but agreed.</p><p>After all, he is an avid anime fan.</p><p>No matter how much America claims that he is a stick-in-the-mud, England has actual hobbies. The annoying git just never bothered to ask him what they are, or if he has some.</p><p>To be honest, cosplaying as Black Butler characters is not what he had planned. Mostly since he did not expect Namimori to know about it. But he was fine with it.</p><p>The costumes weren't hard to get, he <em>is </em>England. Black Butler being set in a British setting made it all too easy for him to cosplay the characters <strike>along with the accent</strike>.</p><p>Cosplaying as Ronald Knox is another thing he did not planned. Yes he has the hair and eye colour, but Ronald reminds him way too much of Alfred.</p><p>Mostly the glasses. And the hair. And the personality. And the- well you get the idea.</p><p>But seeing Namimori, dressed up as Ciel, brightened at seeing him in costume, Arthur believes it is all worth it.</p><p>"How come you didn't cosplay as Sebastian?"</p><p>Arthur's eye twitched.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Sunflowers are pretty, right Russia-san?"</p><p>Russia grinned as he took the flower given to him by the town. How cute the child is, running around enthusiastically at the field full of the yellow flowers.</p><p>Ivan had been surprised when Japan had asked him to watch over Namimori. Both nations are not exactly close, if anything they are rather hostile to each other.</p><p>But Ivan agreed to watch over Namimori and not harm him. Other nations feared Russia, but Russia secretly fears the island nation.</p><p>He will never forget the feeling of the sharp blade on his neck, on how he coughed blood. He will never forget the blank look in the Asian's face, how his eyes seem to glow an eerie red. He will never forget the feeling of the smaller nation's flames, on how much brighter and purer they are than his.</p><p>Japan's flames, they are so bright. The only ones who have such bright and pure flames are those completely entrenched with the Underworld, namely China and the Italies. </p><p>To think that Japan, a small island nation, would have flames as pure and bright as <em>South Italy</em> had shocked Russia to the core.</p><p>Namimori also have bright and pure flames. Like all personifications, Namimori is a multiflame individual. What his other flames are in this life, Russia does not know yet.</p><p>Regardless, Ivan will watch. He wants to see the chaos that would unfold, if the Ancients' predictions are anything to go by.</p><p>"Da! Sunflowers are my favorite."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Prussia grinned as Namimori lead the way to the restaurant. The child looks so innocent, it is very adorable.</p><p>Most nations think that Prussia is irresponsible. Most nations forget that Prussia was the one to raise Germany. Luckily, Italy and Japan are not most nations.</p><p>"Kesesese~ What do you want?"</p><p>"Katsudon!"</p><p>Gilbert ordered the food. He looks at the town, admiring the bright flames he has. Such flames from a small town, it makes him wonder just how deep his connection to the Mafia is.</p><p>Prussia represents the dark side of Germany. He is the one who keeps tabs on their Underworld. He is the one who knows more about flames.</p><p>To think, such a town would cause a massive change when he grows older. He had already heard the whispers and rumours.</p><p>The Mafia are restless. The Vongola had lost an heir. If he remembers correctly, it was the middle heir. How idiotic and embarrassing it is to die by drowning.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Netherlands finds Namimori interesting. To think such a small, innocent looking town holds a deep connection to the Mafia. </p><p>Not just any Famiglia, but the freaking Vongola!</p><p>His Sky flames are powerful, though the rest of his flames he is not so sure. Towns and cities tend to have <em>atleast</em> three flames, even if they are not connected to the Underworld. Nations, however, have all the flame types.</p><p>Being able to use said flames is a whole other can of worms. Besides him, only the Magic Trio, the British Isles, East Asia, Russia, the Italies, Spain, Portugal, Prussia, Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, France, the Nordics, Egypt, a good chunk of the Middle East, Canada, <em>America</em>, Mexico, most of South America, Australia, New Zealand, and what's left of the Ancients are the only ones who can use <em>all</em> their flames.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You think that something will happen?"</p><p>Turkey nods, adjusting his mask. Next to him, Egypt pours some tea for him. Japan calmly eats the sweets, looking at him blankly.</p><p>"Good or bad?"</p><p>Strange question, but something to expect from the Japanese nation. Sadiq sighed, knowing he is the only one who can answer.</p><p>The other Ancients can only guess, but Sadiq already <em>knows</em>. Unlike them, he has firsthand experience. Experience on something like this.</p><p>Those have been awful times.</p><p>It had been dangerous for Istanbul already, what with having a change of authority. When they have been born Greco-Turkish, Sadiq had panic. The danger was higher, what with their future changing so quickly already.</p><p>Sadiq shook those thoughts out of his head. Istanbul is safe now, those have been a long time ago. A really, really long time ago.</p><p>"It depends." He replied, the words strange to say to the nation. After all, it is usually Japan who gives this kind of answers, not the other way around.</p><p>"Depends on what?"</p><p>"The actions taken." Sadiq said, taking a sip on his tea. He wants to stall, telling Kiku would mean bringing back those memories. Memories he would much rather forget.</p><p>"Namimori is bound to change. It can be a good thing, it can be a bad thing. Regardless of it, both you and Italy will be the most affected. Despite this, the world will still feel the change." Sadiq explained.</p><p>"Think of it like this, Namimori is the stone, the world is a pond, your throw is your actions taken. The ripples on the pond are the effects of your actions. No matter how small the action, the ripple, it will create more ripples."</p><p>"That...is a horrible metaphor." Egypt deadpanned, earning a twitched from Sadiq. Explaining the situation is difficult, that scenario was one of the easiest ones to explain.</p><p>"And how would you know when the change will happen?"</p><p>Sadiq wants nothing more but to not answer. This situation is already bringing up bad memories, but he knows he is the only one with a clear explanation towards Namimori.</p><p>"Think of Namimori as the sky. The clouds before the storm gathers, the storm being the change. The world is the ground, and the rain are the effects."</p><p>"What I am saying is that, no matter how small of an action would cause a ripple. The more ripples, the bigger the change. The change will affect the whole world, but you and Italy will be the most affected. The change will happen slowly, gathering more and more scenarios. Before a storm, there are warnings, most of which are subtle. You will know when it will happen, because the warning would be louder, more obvoius. When that happens, all shit will break lose!" Sadiq stated, getting more and more hysteric to the point he had almost broken down. His flames were wild, lashing out of him.</p><p>The memories are coming back to him in full force. Istanbul may be the main point, but there have been so <em>many</em> occasions with this kind of scenario. Of the whole storm thing.</p><p>Greece, Cyprus, Bulgaria, the list goes on. Those events, they have the whole package. He had been so dumb, an idiot. He is a terrible excuse of a-</p><p>"Hey, hey. It's fine." Kiku said, frantically trying to calm him. Hassan is holding him, Rain flames pouring on him.</p><p>"Sorry, I just got lost on my memories for a moment."</p><p>They didn't ask, knowing better than to pry. Sadiq calmed himself, mentally berating himself for losing his emotions.</p><p>"The most important thing you will have to remember." Sadiq said, looking at Japan in the eye. He is still frazzled, but he needs to tell him this. "It's the first ripples that counts. Other ripples would follow depending on what direction you take."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>